totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Namalowane Sny
Wstęp: Chris: '''W poprzed.... '''Blaineley: ( odpycha go ) ..''nim odcinku Totalnej Porażki: W Szkole! Dwudziestu czterech, tych samych, starych, nudnych zawodników zostało wyrzuconych z autobusu i przyprowadzonych do opuszczonej szkoły by uczestniczyć w kolejnym sezonie Totalnej Porażki! Ich pierwszym zadaniem były zakupy szkolne, które nie poszły najlepiej...Courtney wkurzała Duncana, Noah całą swoją drużynę, a Heather omal nie zaprzyjaźniła się z Gwen! Drużyna "b" przegrała wyzwanie przez Owena, który wolał jeść słodycze niż pomagać swojej drużynie. Jednak ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich to faworyt widowni jako pierwszy opuścił program, i ku kolejnemu zaskoczeniu przez kradzież rodzynek ze szkolnego sklepu Gwen została aresztowana i zdyskwalifikowana...Hmmm....czy na tym sklepiku ciąży jakaś klątwa? Pew(nie) Czy przez wczesne odpadnięcie Gwen to będzie dobry sezon dla Courtney, a może jednak Duncan będzie ją wkurzał i to ona jako następna odpadnie? Na te pytania możemy odpowiedzieć tylko w: '''Totalnej ' Porażce: W Szkole! Intro: W tle leci piosenka Ja Chciałbym Być Sławnym. Kamera wyskakuje z kosza do koszykówki, z tablicy, globusu i z niewiadomego pochodzenia jedzenia na stołówce. Pokazany jest budynek szkoły z napisem Saint-Pier High School, lecz napis odpada i Chris zawiesza nowy, czyli Chris McLean's High School of Total Drama, kiedy go przylepił, uśmiecha się, lecz spada z drabiny przez wózek woźnego, który otwiera drzwi do szkoły. Na wózku przyczepiona jest kamera, więc pokazana jest cała szkoła, bo wózek został rozpędzony. Na początku pokazane są szafki szkolne, później hol główny, i wózek wjeżdża po schodach. Na 1 piętrze, przy schodach Courtney rozmawia ze Scott'em przez video-chat, jednak połączenie pada, Courtney się wkurza, a kamera pokazuje Duncan'a ( który cały czas obok niej stał ) który śmieje się, a ona go uderza w krocze, i złowieszczo się śmieje, a on zwijający się z bólu sturlał się po schodach. Później kamera pokazuje salę gimnastyczną gdzie Izzy zeskakuje z drabinki na drabinkę, później pokazuję Evę podnoszącą sztangi, a później Tylera i Owena na bieżni, lecz Owen jest zbyt zmęczony i upada. Następnie na holu głównym Cody ucieka przed kimś i znika z obiektywu, a następnie za nim biegnie Sierra która go szuka. Później na stołówce Lindsay i Beth trzymające tace i rozmawiają, kiedy Chef wrzuca na tacę Lindsay ohydną breję, ona się skrzywia. Później, przy szafkach Alejandro próbuje rozmawiać z Heather, lecz ją to wkurza i przymyka jego palec w szafce, a kiedy Alejandro go wyjmuje, jest bardzo spuchnięty. Następnie kamera pokazuje Noah w zaciemnionej klasie, chętnego wiedzy, a później, ławkę obok śpiącego Justina i Geoff'a, później salę muzyczną gdzie gra na gitarze Trent, a później Katie i Sadie, które się na niego wpatrują. Później pokazuje Harolda prężącego swoje "muskuły", kamera przechodzi na zawstydzoną tym Leshawnę. Następnie pokazuje DJ'a i Bridgette na lekcji o zwierzętach, którzy są tym wzruszeni, a później kamera przeskakuje na siedzącą obok Gwen, która jest tym zanudzona. Na koniec jest pokazana klasa, do której wbiega zdyszany Ezekiel i siada gdzieś z tyłu, w najgorszej ławce. Na tablicy ktoś pisze Total Drama School, i kamera się oddala a tym kimś okazuje się Chris w przebraniu nauczyciela, trzymający w ręku kredę, i napis Total Drama School napisany na tablicy zmienia się w normalne logo sezonu. Stołówka: ( Nauczyciele siedzą na stołówce, a Uczniowie wchodzą zmęczeni ) Heather: I jak tam przegrani? Lindsay: Fatalnie! Było ciemno i strasznie, a kiedy nie jestem wyspana, włosy mi się nie układają... Courtney: Straszne.... Sierra: Cody, wstawaj śpiochu! ( trzyma go na kolanach przypiętego na smyczy ) ( Cody się budzi ) Cody: '''Aaaaa! Co ty robisz? '''Sierra: Budzę Cię! Wiesz, kiedy spałeś strasznie się bałeś i chyba miałeś złe sny, więc przypięłam cię do smyczy i spałeś koło mnie! Cody: Co? Smyczy? Ał, to boli! Sierra: '''Nie mogę Cię spuścić z oczu nawet na małą sekundę! '''Cody: Ale ja nie chcę, ał! Pokój zwierzeń: Cody: 'Sierra przyprawia mnie o dreszcze! Nie mogę jej wytrzymać, ciągle za mną łazi, obserwuje co ja robię, co ja jem. Muszę się jej pozbyć.... ''( kamera przeskakuje na Sierrę ) '''Sierra:'' Cody, nie mów tak bo będzie mi przykro...W końcu nie chcesz mnie obrazić, tak? '''Cody:' Eh, tak.... Stołówka: Eva: Eh, ale się wyspałam! Beth: '''Nie udawaj! '''Eva: O co ci chodzi? Beth: O to że wcale tak dobrze nie spałaś! ( Eva się zawstydza, pokazana jest koza gdzie Eva się boi, śpi obok Beth na podłodze, a Beth jest przez to zła ) Eva:'' Posłuchaj, jeśli komuś to powiesz to nie żyjesz! '''Beth:' Dobrze, przepraszam... Pokój Zwierzeń: Beth: Jejku...Eva powinna panować nad swoimi emocjami....Nie chcę jej podpaść ale.....nie lubię jej... Eva: Co!? Muszę pokazać kto tu rządzi. Inni zaliczyli trzy, cztery sezony, a ja tylko jeden. Więc to będzie mój sezon.... Stołówka: ( Courtney Rozmawia przez video Chat ) Duncan'': ''Nie za dużo elektroniki, dziewczynko? Courtney: Zamknij się! Rozmawiam ze Scottem przez videochat, więc mi nie przeszkadzaj. Heather: 'No dobra, ale mogłabyś się chociaż na chwilę od tego oderwać... ''( Courtney wstaje i odchodzi ) '''Courtney: Nie sądzę, bo miłość to ważna rzecz i...(wpada na Katie i Sadie) Katie i Sadie: '''Aaa! '''Courtney: Jak łazicie, idiotki!? Katie: Przepraszamy! Heather: Oderwij się od tego maniaczko bo zawalimy przez Ciebie wyzwanie! ( Courtney wstaje, a z głośników słychać głos Chrisa ) Chris: '''Słuchajcie, frajerzy, w dzisiejszym wyzwaniu musicie pójść do Sali Plastycznej czyli sali 25. Resztę... '''Blaineley: ...opowiem wam na miejscu! Sala 25: Chris: Witajcie, moi luzerzy. Jak wiecie nie mamy znami Owena....i Gwen...ale podwójna eliminacja to nie jest powód na brak wyzwania! Dzisiejsze wyzwanie będzie opierało się na plastyce! Harold: Plastyka...dla mnie to będzie raczej jak Swastyka... Chris: Nie psuj mi humoru, Harold, bo Cię wyrzucę... Harold: '''No co, nie jestem specjalnie uzdolniony z plastyki...:( '''Chris: Dobra, siedź cicho. ... Blaineley: ...Wyjaśnię wam o co chodzi w dzisiejszym wyzwaniu... Chris: '''Otóż, Blaineley, chodzi o to, że dzisiejsze wyzwanie ma związek z plastyką. W ciągu 2 godzin musicie odszukać wielkie puszki z farbą i pędzle oraz wielkie płótna by namalować najpiękniejszą postać w sztuce - MNIE! Te wszystkie rzeczy są ukryte gdzieś w tej sali, jednak jak wiecie każda z sal jest ogromna! Więc to nie będzie takie łatwe. Postaraliśmy się aby nie było nudnego szukania w supermarkecie, tak jak w poprzednim odcinku. Tym razem żeby zdobyć każdą część musicie rozwiązać quiz albo uczestniczyć w jakimś zadaniu! Oczywiście będą też ogromne puszki brokatu, jednak w niektórych puszkach będą niespodzianki...ha..haha! Pracę będę oceniał ja, a drużyna która według mnie namaluje najbrzydszy obraz, jak co odcinek będzie się musiała z kimś pożegnać...Uuuu....Będzie ciekawie! Możecie znaleźć też dodatki typu brokat lub cekiny, ale niestety większość puszek będzie zawierała coś innego, i nie mówię tu o farbach.....No nic, zaczynacie za 3....2.....1 i start! Drużyna "A" : '''Heather: No dobra, gdzie mogą być takie puszki z farbą? ( odwraca się ) ''Ej, gdzie są wszyscy? ''( Courtney rozmawia przez videochat ) Courtney: Hej Scott! Scott: 'Hej Courtney! ''( Katie i Sadie przyglądają się obrazom ) 'Katie: '''Uuu, Sadie, patrz, to ten chłopak bez ucha! '''Sadie: '''A to nie jest dziewczyna? '''Katie: '''Sama nie wiem.... ''( przychodzi wkurzona Heather ) 'Heather: '''Gdzie wy byłyście?! '''Katie: '''Podziwiałyśmy sztukę! '''Sadie: '''Taaak, nie jesteśmy takie płytkie jak o nas mówią... ''( facepalm Heather ) 'Heather: ''Sztukę to sobie popodziwiacie w domu, a zapewniam ze tam wrócicie! ( Heather przychodzi razem z Katie i Sadie do Courtney ) Courtney: '''I co tam Scott??? '''Scott: Wiesz, jest coś co muszę Ci powiedzieć.... ( przychodzi Heather i bierze ze sobą Courtney ) Courtney:'' ''Wybacz Scott, ale muszę pomóc swojej drużynie! Ała! Co Ty robisz!? Heather: Próbuje wygrać wyzwanie! Courtney: Dobra, już idę tylko daj mi wziąć palmtop.... ( Heather przewraca oczyma ) Drużyna "B" : Noah: Hmmm....gdzie Chris mógł ukryć farby... ( na Lindsay spada klapa z testem o sztuce ) ( Noah widzi że próbuje nacisnąć na guzik ) Noah:'' Nieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!! ( rzuca się na nią, ale jest już za późno )'' Noah: '''Lindsay, przez Ciebie schrzaniliśmy wyzwanie! '''Lindsay: Przepraszam....:( Noah: '''No cóż, przeprosiny NIE PRZYJĘTE!. Chodź dalej, może coś znajdziemy, może twój mózg gdzieś się tu schował... '''Lindsay: HA HA HA! Śmieszne.....Gdybym nie miała mózgu to jakim cudem malowałabym się szminką!? Drużyna "A" : ( Geoff się smuci ) Leshawna: '''Co się stało kolo? Od pierwszego odcinka jesteś jakiś smutny? Nie przypada Ci wyzwanie? Nie martw się, ja też już wolałabym być wyeliminowana niż szukać nudnych farb... '''Geoff: Nie, nie o to chodzi. Po prostu...jestem smutny że nie jestem w drużynie z Bridgette. Leshawna: '''Kolo, weź nie pękaj! Jesteście w przeciwnych drużynach więc nie powinniście być razem.... Pokój Zwierzeń: '''Geoff: Hmmmm....to dziwne? Wydaje mi się że Leshawna próbowała mi udowodnić, że ja i Bridgette już nie będziemy nigdy razem....To przecież niemożliwe, prawda? Prawda? Drużyna "A" : Heather: '''Geoff, nie słuchaj jej, ona chce Cię tylko oszukać! '''Geoff: Na serio? Heather: No pewnie, ty nie wiesz jaka ona jest. Ciągle wszystkimi manipuluje. Aż mi się robi niedobrze... Pokój Zwierzeń: Heather: Błaaagam, i on w to wszystko wierzy? Jest taki naiwny, co mi się przyda... Geoff: Sam nie wiem czy wierzyć Leshawnie, czy Heather. Heather jest wredna, ale Leshawna....Ergh, mam mętlik w głowie... Drużyna "A" : ( Courtney rozmawia przez videochat.......znowu ) Heather:'' ''Przestań rozmawiać przez ten głupi videochat! ( wyłącza jej palmtop ) Courtney: Ej, właśnie Scott miał mi powiedzieć coś bardzo ważnego, po raz drugi... Heather: Nie chcesz wygrać tego zadania!? Courtney: '''Chcę! Ale daj mi porozmawiać ze Scottem. Pokój Zwierzeń: '''Courtney: Eh, Heather jest taka natrętna! To że chcę porozmawiać ze Scottem to już moja sprawa! Heather: 'Czy ona się kiedyś wreszcie odczepi od tego palmtopa? Drużyna "A" : ''( Courtney po kryjomu włącza palmtop i wpada na guzik z odpowiedzią z testu na maszynie ) '''Heather: Courtney, zmarnowałaś nam farby! ( z głośników ) Chris: Cóż, minęło pół godziny a żadna z drużyn nic nie znalazła! Czy uda im się namalować obraz bez farb? Tego możecie się dowiedzieć tylko.... Blaineley: '''...w Totalnej Porażce W Szkole! Drużyna "A" : '''Heather: Zmarnowałaś nam farby! Courtney: I co z tego!? Przeciwna drużyna też nie ma farb! Heather: Posłuchaj, jak się nie postarasz to Cię wyrzucę! Courtney: Uu, ale się boje... Drużyna "B" : Cody: Słuchaj Sierra, naprawdę musisz mnie trzymać na smyczy? Sierra: Mhm :) ( Bridgette znajduje automat z testem ) Bridgette:'' Hmmm, jak się nazywał słynny hiszpański malarz, który zapoczątkował kierunek w sztuce zwany Kubizmem? a) Picasso b) Provost c) Colombo ....hmmmmmm.....Picasso! ''( Bridgette zaznacza prawidłową odpowiedź i zza automatu wyłania się puszka z brokatem ) Noah:'' Wsp''aniale Bridgette!'' '( szepcze ) ''Wiesz, nie licząc mnie jesteś najmądrzejsza z tej drużyny... Pokój Zwierzeń: '''Bridgette: Noah jest dla mnie bardzo miły! Chyba się we mnie nie zakochał, prawda? Prawda? ( zarumieniła się ) Drużyna "B" : Noah: Cody, Sierra, zanieście brokat do miejsca gdzie mamy położyć nasze płótno. Sierra: Taaak! Cody: O nieeeee! Drużyna "A" : ( Trent znajduje maszynę z testem ) Trent: Hmmm, w którym roku urodził się Andy Warhol a) 1974 b) 1944 c) 1928 Alejandro: Mi amigo, daj mi pomóc, ( wciska przycisk z napisem b) który okazuje się być zły ) Heather: Brawo, nie mamy też płótna! Chyba to jednak nie Courtney odpadnie jako pierwsza.... Drużyna "B" : ( Beth ma za zadanie narysowanie idealnie okrągłego kółka w 10 sekund, robi to dobrze i Uczniowie dostają naklejki ) później ( Noah rozwiązuje test i drużyna "A" dostaje płótno do malowania ) Noah: Tak! Mamy też płótno, więc wygraną mamy dosłownie w kieszeni! ( z głośników ) Chris: Drużyna Uczniów prawie wygrywa, ale drużyna Nauczycieli.....wcale nie depcze im po piętach..Ludzie ruszcie się, nie chcecie wygrać miliona.. Blaineley:'' ''....dolców!? Chris: Blaineley, nie przerywaj mi... Drużyna "A" : ( Heather rozwiązuje test, zaznacza dobrą odpowiedź, lecz z maszyny wyskakuje rękawica bokserska która uderza idącą obok Courtney ) Heather: Świetnie, została nam tylko jedna maszyna, więc musimy ją odszukać, zdobyć brokat, i zrobić z niego coś pożytecznego! Courtney: Dobraaa... ( później drużyna znajduje ostatnią maszynę ) Heather:'' ''Tak! Jest ostatnia maszyna! Musimy ją dobrze wykorzystać! DJ: Ok, a więc pytanie to: W jakim mieście zmarł Vincent Van Gogh? a) w Budapeszcie b) w Auvers Sur Oise c) W Moskwie Yyyy...sam nie wiem..... ( wszyscy są zestresowani oprócz Courtney która włącza swój palmtop ) Heather:'' Wciśnij B! '''DJ: '''Ale ja nie wiem... ''( Heather wciska B, dzieje się to w zwolnionym tempie ) ( zza maszyny wyłania się brokat ) Heather: Tak! Mamy brokat! Chodźmy! Hol Główny Sali 25: ( Courtney przybiega jako pierwsza, i od razu włącza palmtop żeby porozmawiać ze Scottem ) Courtney: Hej! Scott: Wiesz, jest coś, co....muszę Ci powiedzieć...nie będziesz zła? Courtney: Ja? Niby czemu? Scott: Bo chcę z tobą zerwać ( Courtney wytrzeszcza oczy ) ''.... Wiesz tu nie chodzi o mnie, tylko o Ciebie ''( Courtney jeszcze bardziej wytrzeszcza oczy ) ''Po prostu, związek na odległość to nie był najlepszy pomysł. '''Courtney:' ''COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!?????????????????????????????????????? ''( Courtney zaczyna krzyczeć tak głośno, ze Ducnan się potyka i wyrzuca puszkę brokatu na jej głowę ) Courtney:'' Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!..............Ty świrze, jak mogłeś mi to zrobić? Przestań się tłumaczyć, bo to nie ma sensu, znęcasz się nade mną bo nie ma tu Gwen, tak? NIENAWIDZĘ CIĘ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ''( upuszcza palmtop ) Noah:'' Hah, to OCZYWISTE, że my dzisiaj wygramy...W końcu nasz obraz przedstawiający Chrisa jest taki piękny ''( Izzy skacze i wpada na obraz, rozmazując go ) Noah: '''Izzy, schrzaniłaś nam obraz! '''Chris: Dobra, czas się skończył. Czas na oceny! Drużyno "B", wasz obraz według mnie wygląda gorzej niż odpady ekhem to znaczy jedzenie z naszej szkolnej stołówki...Czy według was jestem aż taki brzydki? Noah: '''To przez Izzy! '''Chris: Drużyno "A"....JESZCZE NIGDY W ŻYCIU NIE WIDZIAŁEM CZEGOŚ TAK.....TAK...PIĘKNEGO! Wszyscy: CO!!? Chris: Może nie użyliście płótna, ale to i tak jest przepiękne! Brok prezentujący moje białe zęby, piękne włosy....Drużyna "A" wygrywa! A drużyna "B" ponownie będzie musiała się ze mną spotkać na Ceremonii Eliminacji... Ceremonia Eliminacji: Chris: Drugi raz jesteście zagrożeni! Może byście się chociaż trochę postarali! Noah: Mówiłem, że to przez Izzy! Blaineley: Dobra, a lunchbox dostaje... Chris: Czekaj, czekaj. Najpierw muszą zagłosować! Blaineley: Pff..wiem o tym! ( Pokój Zwierzeń ) Noah: 'Szajbuska... '''Izzy: '''Ahahaha jestem małpką! ''( Ceremonia Eliminacji ) '''Blaineley: '''Okej, lunchbox dostaje: Lindsay, Beth, Ezekiel, Bridgette, Eva, Harold, Cody... '''Chris: Ej, nie tak szybko! Blaineley: ...iii Tyler. Chris: Noah, Sierra, jesteście zagrożeni po raz drugi. Nie macie zamiaru czegoś z tym zrobić? No i Izzy. Największa wariatka w tym programie. Noah: '''Ekhem, zgadzam się.... '''Chris: A kolejną nie zagrożona osobą jest Sierra! Cody: Ooooo :( Blaineley: Ostatni lunchbox w tym odcinku dostaje.... Noah! Izzy: Izzy będzie jechać autobusem! Haha! Parking: Izzy: Izzy, autobus, Izzy, autobus, Izzy, auto...( Chris ją zamyka w autobusie ) Chris: 'Ah, jak to fajnie się czuć bezpiecznym.....W sensie dla mnie będzie bezpiecznie, nie dla tych dzieciaków! Czy w następnym odcinku Uczniowie poczują smak życia w dobudowanym apartamencie? Czy Noah będzie kolejny raz zagrożony? Czy Courtney i Scott wrócą do siebie? Tego możecie się dowiedzieć w...( Blaineley uderza go patelnią )'' '''Blaineley: Totalnej Porażce W Szkole! Na jąką ocenę oceniasz ten odcinek? 6 5 4 3 2 1 Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: W Szkole